


The Inherited Gifts of Annabeth Chase

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth had become frustrated with her lack of abilities, then followed up with the determination to hone the skills she did have. She would become the best with strategy, the most capable and knowledgeable daughter of Athena, that their world had ever seen. </p><p>In her pursuit of this goal, among other goals she had, she had gone through a lot of things - war, Tartarus, an inevitable break up with Percy, and her high school graduation. She looked now to college and, with her, was Piper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inherited Gifts of Annabeth Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radycat/gifts).



> so like, forever ago, i told radycat that i’d write this fic and i started it, then got caught up in a shit ton of other writing projects. i finally remembered it existed on my hard drive, so i decided to revise and finish it because, while i forgot about it, rady seems the type to never forget and never forgive.
> 
> also, hi, this got away from me. also, also, i don’t like the title, but i needed something.

There had been times in her life when Annabeth Chase had found herself jealous of other demigods. There were so many of them that had inherited powers from their godly parent, like Percy’s control over water, Thalia’s control over lightning, and even Luke had the ability to unlock any lock he wanted with just a touch. From her mother, Annabeth had inherited only the gifts of wisdom and strategy - wonderful gifts for planning attacks and gaining knowledge, but hardly immediately useful in a fight. Her brother, Malcolm, at least, had inherited telumkinesis, the ability to manipulate weapons, and used that in battle.

In more than one instance, Annabeth had become frustrated with her lack of abilities, then followed up with the determination to hone the skills she _did_ have. She would become the best with strategy, the most capable and knowledgeable daughter of Athena, that their world had ever seen.

In her pursuit of this goal, among other goals she had, she had gone through a lot of things - war, Tartarus, an inevitable break up with Percy, and her high school graduation. She looked now to college and, with her, was Piper.

The two of them had grown closer than ever after the war with Gaea had come to an end. Piper had stayed at Camp Half-Blood and she’d grown into her own as a capable fighter, training in the peace of the camp after the war, and learning everything she’d only had crash courses on during the war. Annabeth had helped the daughter of Aphrodite a lot, teaching her to fight with her dagger, showing her moves that Luke had once taught Annabeth when she was younger.

Somewhere during their training together, Annabeth had come to the realization that she was falling in love with Piper. There was a spark between them, a chemistry that had always seemed to have been lacking when Annabeth had been dating Percy. Piper had spirit, determination, and a quick wit, traits that Annabeth liked. On top of that, where Annabeth was training Piper to _fight_ , Piper was training Annabeth to _feel_.

Oh, Annabeth had always had feelings, of course, but she’s always put those feelings second and let logic lead her. Piper taught her how to stop looking at things objectively, to put aside the logical decision and think with her heart, not her head.

As a result of Piper’s lessons, during a particular spar, Annabeth had pinned Piper to the ground, held the other girl’s wrists above her head, and kissed her on a whim - thinking with her _heart_. She’d broken the kiss barely a moment later and immediately apologized for crossing a line, stuttering out her words in a way she’d never acted before, even when she’d loved Percy. Piper had only cupped Annabeth’s face in her hands and pulled the daughter of Athena into another kiss and told her that she didn’t mind at all.

Piper and Annabeth talked it over later and, once Annabeth had opened up and let her feelings out, Piper had admitted that she liked Annabeth, too. Things with Jason had become difficult, with the son of Jupiter going back and forth between the two camps and Piper was ready to end things with him so she could move on. Knowing that Annabeth had feelings for her was the last thing she needed to make her decision.

* * * * *

Their relationship was easy to slip into after that. Dating Piper was relaxing, Annabeth found. It was easier to open up to the daughter of Aphrodite than it had been with Percy and Piper challenged her in ways Percy could never do. She had more fun with Piper, laughed with her more easily, and Piper enjoyed more of the same things as Annabeth did. They went to the museums in Manhattan, they went to movies that weren’t just action and explosions. And, after a few months of dating, when Piper invited Annabeth to stay with her at her dad’s place for a week, Annabeth was happy to accept and meet with Tristan McLean.

As it turned out, she met him for a little less than a few hours and a private dinner, just the three of them. Piper explained that this wasn’t actually unusual, that her dad was very busy, especially with a new film in production. Tristan would be leaving for the rest of the week to shoot up in Portland.

"Don’t you get lonely when your dad is gone?" Annabeth asked as they went up to Piper’s room.

"A little, yeah," Piper replied. She gave Annabeth a smile and looped her arm into Annabeth’s. "But that’s why _you’re_ here, this time.”

Annabeth smiled back and the two of them slipped into Piper’s room. For all her father could afford it, there wasn’t a lot of luxury in Piper’s room; she preferred a simple, if a little disorganized, bedroom. The queen-size bed was probably only made because housekeeping kept it so, but the books on their shelves were in haphazard stacks, a couple of elementary school sports trophies were tucked into corners. Piper had a few posters on the mint green walls, the kind of generic fantasy poster, with dragons and fairies, that had seen better days from the state of them - corners curled and images faded, with yellowed tape barely keeping them on the walls. There was a computer on her desk and a few more books, a stack of notebooks, and a hand-decorated cup of pens and pencils in various colors.

"Nice," Annabeth commented. She tossed her bag on the floor and moved to sit on Piper’s bed.

"Yeah," Piper agreed. She sprawled onto her bed, stretching out and letting her shirt ride up a few inches as she brought her hands over her head. "I keep meaning to redecorate, but who can be bothered to mess with perfection?"

Annabeth laughed and moved up to settle on top of Piper, hips between the other girl’s legs. “I know I can’t.”

Piper laid her arms over Annabeth’s shoulders and tugged her down, pressing a slow kiss to the daughter of Athena’s lips. “Of course you can’t.”

Annabeth returned the kiss, nipping softly at Piper’s lips as her hands slipped down to let her fingers tease over the other girl’s stomach. Piper sucked in her stomach as Annabeth’s fingers ghosted over a ticklish spot and she laughed against the older girl’s lips before tangling her fingers in soft golden curls. The two of them continued kissing and lightly teasing each other, until Piper sat up to let Annabeth pull her shirt off so her lips could trail over Piper’s breasts, eliciting soft, breathy moans from the daughter of Aphrodite.

The rest of their clothes came off piece by piece, unceremoniously tossed aside, until all that was left were the bracelets on Piper’s wrists and Annabeth’s camp necklace around her neck. Piper shifted their positions, pushing the daughter of Athena against the mattress and began kissing down her girlfriend’s body, ghosting her lips over the muscles of Annabeth’s torso and letting her tongue dip into the other girl’s navel to draw gasps from Annabeth.

"Piper!"

Piper gave a soft laugh, her breath hot against Annabeth’s navel. “Like that?”

"It k-kind of tickles."

Piper laughed again and pressed her lips against the other girl’s skin. “Alright. Moving on, then.”

She continued her path down Annabeth’s body, lips brushing and teasing over increasingly sensitive skin before she curled her arms around Annabeth’s thighs, pulling the older girl down the mattress and spreading her legs to tuck her head between them. Annabeth’s entire body shivered as Piper’s tongue slipped between her labia and a low moan fell from her lips.

Piper teased and Annabeth’s body began to burn with desire. The other girl’s nails dug into the skin of Annabeth’s hips, leaving crescent indents in her flesh as Annabeth’s heels dug into Piper’s back. As Piper’s tongue flicked over her clitoris, Annabeth’s moans became gasps and she felt her body tremble with need. The daughter of Aphrodite continued to tease, licking, sucking, and probing at her girlfriend, finally bringing one hand to join her mouth in pleasuring the daughter of Athena until Annabeth couldn’t take anymore, crying out in ecstasy as her body arched off the bed.

Breathless and still shivering in delight, Annabeth pulled Piper up to her, letting the other girl settle on top of her for a moment as she pressed soft kisses against Piper’s skin. As she caught her breath and came down from her high, Annabeth pushed Piper over, flipping their positions, and started to pleasure her girlfriend in return. Piper was a lot more vocal than Annabeth was, moaning louder, encouraging the other girl, and pleading for more as Annabeth made love to her. Her release was hard and her cries loud and Annabeth was rather proud of herself that she could get Piper off the way she did.

When they were both sated, the two of them curled up under the blankets, legs entangled and bodies flush against each other.

* * * * *

The rest of the week that Annabeth stayed with Piper was split between the city, the house, and the beach. They even got a hold of Reyna and went up to join her and Hazel for a day in New Rome. They spent time with their friends, catching up with the two Roman girls and letting the other two show them around their city. They hit the bathhouse, with Reyna giving the other three girls a special pass to the praetor’s private bath, which all of them enjoyed.

Eventually, Annabeth and Piper had to return to Camp Half-Blood for the rest of the summer. They had obligations to their respective cabins and friends they both wanted to see before they left camp for college in the fall. Piper went back to her siblings in the Aphrodite cabin, while Annabeth returned to the Athena cabin, though there was still little separating them. They continued to do little dates around the camp, swimming in the lake, riding pegasi, and even their little spars together.

Then, after a few weeks, Annabeth woke up with the worst nausea she’d ever felt. Worse than the time she’d gone on all the roller coasters at Disneyland because her step-brothers had been insistent. She spent most of the morning in the bathroom, staving off the nausea before one of her siblings accompanied her to the infirmary to see a healer.

Piper came in as soon as she found out where Annabeth was. “Are you alright?” she asked, sitting on the infirmary bed next to her girlfriend. She brought her hands up to cup Annabeth’s cheeks and touched her forehead to the other girl’s. “You’re shaking, Annabeth.”

Annabeth knew she was. She hadn’t been able to stop shaking since Kayla had made her take a single test. “I…Piper, I’m…” she stammered out, voice quiet and full of disbelief. “I’m pregnant.”

Piper pulled back, brow crinkled in confusion. “What? How? You and Percy broke up last year.”

"My _mom_.” It was the only explanation. It didn’t make much sense, but it was the only sensible explanation. Annabeth had always envied the gifts that other demigods inherited from their godly parent, had always questioned why she’d never received any other gift aside from her excellent mind and unbelievable weaving skills. This was not what she’d had in mind at all. “You know how…my siblings and I are conceived through our mother’s thoughts?”

Piper blinked at her, still confused for a moment before she put the pieces together. “You’re carrying a brain baby?”

"Kayla said I tested positive."

"We’re going to be _mothers_?” Piper’s voice carried the same quiet disbelief that her girlfriend’s had, but there was a soft undertone of excitement.

"Piper, this changes _everything_!” Annabeth exclaimed. “We’re supposed to go to _college_! I’m supposed to be an engineering major! I can’t do that if I’m a mother!”

"Why not?" Piper asked. She took Annabeth’s hands in hers and gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile. "Annabeth, I’m going to be right there with you. This doesn’t change anything. You’re still going to be an engineering major. I’m only going to school part time until I decide my major."

"But - "

"But what? Annabeth, are you thinking with your head again?" Piper leaned forward and kissed the daughter of Athena. "Think with your heart, Annabeth. We got this. We’ll work this out. I’ll help you."

Annabeth bit her lip, then gave a gentle nod. “A-alright.” She knew Piper would help her. Piper had helped her several times before. She knew that she could rely on the other girl. Giving a sigh, Annabeth wrapped her arms tight around her girlfriend. “So we should think about names, right?”

"Alfonzo," Piper replied immediately, grinning.

"I’m not naming our kid _Alfonzo_ , Piper McLean.”

Piper laughed. “Oh, come on! Just imagine it! Alfonzo McLean-Chase. Has a nice to ring to it.”

"Absolutely not," Annabeth insisted, a laugh of her own on her lips. She kissed Piper lightly and stood up from the bed, holding her hand out to the other girl. "C’mon. Kayla said I’m clear to leave. I’ve got a few months before this baby starts slowing me down."


End file.
